


The Gift

by AmalynnJon



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 20:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1562828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmalynnJon/pseuds/AmalynnJon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a missing scene from The Tower from Season 3B.  Regina gives Robin gold-tipped arrows as payment for his help....and to get him to leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift

Regina paced the floor, pausing briefly to run her hand along her vanity table. It still felt strange being back here in her castle, back in the Enchanted Forest. Her mind was a whirlwind of emotions, so much had happened over the last couple of months, hell the last year. This was actually the first time she was able to stop, to think, the only problem was that finally being able to pause seemed to be causing her more stress than it was relaxation. A _sister_. She was still trying to wrap her mind around that one. She wasn’t fully sure she believed the witch but she knew one thing for sure….she wanted to _destroy_ that green-skinned viper. That thought alone had spurred her to life. Losing Henry had crippled her, she had wanted nothing more than to be rid of the pain. She had attempted to bury her heart, attempted to put herself into a sleeping coma just so the memory of her son, of losing him wouldn’t hurt so damn much. Not feeling anything had to be better than the misery of living a life without the only person who mattered to her. Now after her interaction with the Wicked Witch, _Zelena_ , she had been able to think of something else, something that she was familiar with, something that was a comfort, hate and destruction. Those were two notions that she knew very well, that she had prided herself on when she last lived in the Enchanted Forest. Those were things that she could focus on so she wouldn’t be overwhelmed with her feelings of heartache and regret when ever she thought of Henry.

It had been over two months and they hadn’t heard a thing from the witch since she vacated the castle, so all her plans of ruination had been laying dormant for the last few weeks. Instead, much to her dismay, she had been pulled into helping rebuild the Kingdom alongside the Charmings. She often found herself biting her tongue to withhold scathing remarks at some of their ideas instead relying on sarcastic one-liners. She also found it quite unsettling the way she would find herself conversing with people she would not have given the time of day in the past, she would suddenly be mid-conversation with someone not knowing how she ended up there in the first place. Possibly the most unnerving thing…. _person_ of all these last couple of months was that of the outlaw, the thief…. _Robin_. He always seemed to be around, lending a hand with rebuilding the kingdom and taking part in their weekly planning sessions. She was constantly bumping into him on the days she needed to escape, when she couldn’t stand another minute confined in the walls of the castle. There he’d be in the garden or in the stables, his eyes concerned, asking her if she was well. She didn’t need that, she didn’t need kindness and compassion, least of all from him. It unsettled her the vulnerability she had already shown the man. He had shown up unwanted that night when she was breaking into her own castle. She had been prepared to go it alone, fulfill her task, and then go into that sweet, deep sleep that would rid her momentarily of the pain she suffered. She had told him many things that night, things she had never shared with another as quickly, if ever. Later when she thought of it, she’d tell herself the only reason she shared those things was because she knew she would never see him again. She would be asleep and he would go about his _merry_ way. Deep down she knew that wasn’t the only reason, there was something about him that pulled her in, something that made her heart flutter a little faster when he walked into a room….she just wasn’t sure what the hell it was.

She sighed and sat down at the table picking up a rock that sat on it. She moved her fingers slowly over it, caressing the edges of the smooth stone. There was one thing she liked about the outlaw, his young son, Roland. He had given her the heart shaped rock as a thank you for saving him and for giving him the stuffed monkey. She smiled at the memory. He had waddled up to her in his precious little cape, pulling at her own feathered one. “Thank you for saving me majesty,” he had said handing her the stone. Her heart had melted almost immediately at his soft smile, his sweet dimples. At that time though everything about the young boy had screamed Henry to her so she had quietly thanked him and then did everything in her power to avoid him after that. He did not make it easy. At first she would catch him watching her across the room. When their eyes would meet, he would smile and wave and she would quickly look away, her mind stuck on another brown-haired boy. Eventually the looks turned into following her around mimicking the small things she did. She couldn’t quite bring herself to tell him to leave so she said nothing, only merely accepting his presence. She can’t quite recall the moment that the wall she had built shattered, possibly it was the time when they both had been sitting quietly on a sofa one evening, both engrossed in their own reading materials when she felt his small hand slide gently into hers. She remembered glancing down at the contact, her heart beating wildly at the foreign feeling of warmth that spread throughout her. It had been so long since she had been touched. Now the young boy’s talking was unstoppable and she relished it.

She set the rock down and put her head in her hands, sighing once more, her thoughts returning to that of Roland’s father. It wasn’t exactly that his help that night breaking into her castle, and his help since then had gone _unappreciated_. He was a hard worker and seemed to be very….skilled at different things. Snow and Charming were constantly bestowing him with praise and gratitude but usually the only words spoken between she and the thief were a sarcastic, witty and sometimes biting repartee that often would end up leaving her breathless and feeling off-kilter. Perhaps if she gave him a token of thanks she would finally feel like her debt was paid and she wouldn’t feel like she should interact with him any longer. If it was something of wealth perhaps he would take it and leave, that is what normal thieves did. She chose to ignore the sound of her heart telling her that this man was no regular thief. She need him to leave she knew, leave so this strange, unfamiliar sensation that plagued her when ever he was around would depart as well. What could she give him though? Coin was too simple and she was not a simple woman. Gold? He seemed like someone who would appreciate gold. Her mind briefly fell onto the bow and quiver that Robin always had on him. The bow and arrow that he had saved she and Snow with that day so long ago. He did fancy his bow and arrows. Perhaps gold-tipped arrows would be a suitable gift.

Her mind made up, she stood and walked over to one of her many jewelry boxes, riffling through and picking out a few of her gold pieces. These would do. She waltzed out of her room intent on one mission. There were people everywhere she looked, her castle filled to the brim, that was not something she was used to but it just wasn’t her castle anymore. She stopped along her journey, acquiring information from certain people, once she found out what she needed to know she went to the the man she needed to see.

“Woodsworth?” she asked the man whose back was turned from her, it came out more of a demand than a question.

The man startled at her voice, nearly dropping the metal he was working with. He let out a gasp when he realized just who was addressing him and clumsily bowed. She noticed a nervous tremble pass through him as he stuttered out, “Your...your majesty, how may I be of service.”

She ignored his anxiety getting right to the point of her visit, “I was told you were a blacksmith,” she inquired.

“Y..yes,” he told her, confusion written all over his face.

“Are you able to make arrows?” she asked.

“I am,” he said, still clearly skittish. She thrust her gold jewelry at him,

“I would like a dozen arrows, with golden tips,” she demanded. “You will be well paid,” she added as an afterthought.

“Yes your majesty,” he said, his trembling hands reaching out to take the jewelry from her.

“Send them to me when they are finished,” she said, turning sharply away from him, leaving him completely baffled.

Two days later the arrows now sat on her vanity table. She stood staring at them. Perhaps this had been a bad idea. The more she looked at the arrows the more apprehensive she grew of actually giving them to Robin. She ran her finger along the edge of one. They had turned out much more beautiful than she had thought they would.

There was a knock at the door causing her to jump. Her stomach flipped, was it Robin? Did he know of the gift? Was he here to collect? “Regina?” a feminine voice called out from the other side of the door. _Snow_. She had forgotten that she had agreed to meet with Snow White to talk about some decor changes in the castle. She furrowed her brows at the thought. She didn’t really care what Snow did with the castle. She did not plan on being here long-term anyway.

She opened the door, allowing Snow to pass. “Good morning,” the princess greeted her cheerfully. Too cheerfully.

“Good morning,” she said curtly.

Snow looked taken back for a moment, “Is everything alright?” she asked.

Lately she and the princess had forged a more friendly nature much to her own astonishment. It was still tentative, especially on her part but it was something that even one year ago she thought would be impossible. “I’m fine,” she told her, “It’s just been one of those days.”

“Ah, Did you still want to have the meeting? We can wait until a better time if you wish?” Snow inquired.

“It’s fine, let’s just get it over with,” she sighed.

“Ok,” the princess smiled tentatively. She walked over to sit at the vanity table, stopping short when she saw the arrows. “Are those gold-tipped arrows?” she asked.

Regina closed her eyes in frustration. _Damn_. Of course Snow had to see those. Snow turned to her, her face showing some amusement. “Are those for Robin?” she asked.

She knew she couldn’t deny it, Snow White would see right through any lies or half truths she would tell. “Yes,” she answered, “They are simply a thank you for his help breaking into the castle,” she said, her eyes looked downward not quite able to look at Snow.

“That was almost three months ago,” the princess said and Regina could practically hear the smile in her voice.

“Yes, well this is just a simple reminder that his help is no longer needed and he can be on his way,” she snarled out, angry that Snow still had a knowing smile on her face. The princess knew nothing. “Perhaps it would be best if we meet another time,” she finally said to the princess, not really in the mood to deal with her right now.

“Of course,” Snow said nodding. She brushed her hand along the golden tip, “You know,” she said smiling, “According to legend, whenever Cupid used a golden arrow it represented true love.” She glanced at Regina, her smile widening and then walked out the door, leaving her standing there completely bewildered.

* * *

 

Regina walked rapidly down the hall, the arrows shoved under her arm. This has been a _terrible_ idea. After Snow’s comment, there was no way she was giving these damn arrows to Robin Hood. People jumped out of her way as she stormed down the hall, out the castle door, down the path towards the stream. Robin would never know of this gift, of this lapse of judgement.

She was almost to the stream when she heard a voice, “Good afternoon, your majesty.”

She stopped dead and closed her eyes in mortification. She slowly turned around to face him. “Hood,” she greeted slowly. He was leaning against a tree regarding her with a small smile on his face.

“You’re a long way from the comfort of the castle,” he said.

“As are you. Do you have the valuables shoved in your quiver?” she asked, condescension in her voice.

“Only the good silver,” he quipped. She rolled her eyes, causing him to chuckle. “What are those,” he asked, indicating the arrows.

She shifted her feet, the arrows jabbing softly in her side. She glanced down at the arrows trying to come up with a plausible reason for her having them. Coming up short, she sighed and thrusted them towards him. “Here,” she grumbled.

“What?” he asked softly, his face puzzled.

“For your help breaking into my castle,” she said, finally looking him in the eye.

He took the arrows out of her hand still looking at her, his eyes twinkling with amusement slightly. He smiled, “Is this a joke?” he asked, looking around.

“This is no joke,” she snarled, frustration bubbling up in her. “Either you accept the damn arrows or you don’t.”

His smile faded slowly as he realized she actually was giving him the arrows. He looked down at them, “Wow,” he said quietly, “These are exquisite.” She felt her heart rate increase as his hand caressed the long edges of the arrows, his finger twirling around one of the golden tips. He took a step towards her, “This is too much,” he finally said, “And completely not necessary. I had owed _you_ a debt, no payment was expected.” His voice was calm and smooth, dancing around her ears like music. He took another step towards her, his stare intense. She was finding it very difficult to concentrate.

“Yes,” she cleared her throat, “Well, you were sticking around for so long. I thought you needed a nudge….to _leave_.” She didn’t plan on saying that but she was finding it a bit unnerving having him stand so close, his scent invading everyone of her senses.

Instead of getting upset at her words his smile grew, he slowly took one more step towards her, until the space between them was quite small. She fought the urge to step back not wanting to give him the satisfaction. She stood taller making sure to keep eye contact. “Leave?” he said quietly, his eyes dancing. “Is that what you would like Regina?” he asked.

Her breath hitched at the use of her name, the way it sounded coming from his lips. “Yes,” she told him, she chided herself for not sounding very convincing.

“You are afraid?” His eyes watched her.

“Afraid?” she laughed humourlessly. “You don’t know me, my feelings,” she growled.

“That is precisely the problem you have,” he leaned in, she could feel his breath on her cheek, “I know you too well.” Her stomach clenched at his words. He stepped away from her before she could comment. Her breathing was coming out fast and uneven. She took a couple of small breaths to try and calm her beating heart. Robin flipped the arrows over in his hands, looking at them fondly, it was almost as if he was giving her some space. He finally glanced up at her, “Thank you for the arrows. They are much appreciated.” He turned to walk away but stopped, turning back he said softly, “Roland and I are staying until the witch is taken care of. Protecting Roland is my main priority. I hope that you can understand that.”

Regina nodded her head, “Protecting Roland is of utmost importance,” she agreed.

Robin offered her a small smile, bowing his head he uttered, “Until we meet again my queen.”

Regina watched as he retreated, feeling even more off kilter than before. Just who the hell was this man?


End file.
